Every Dalek has it's Rose
by JellyfishSisters
Summary: The Doctor and Rose start their adventure in Victorian London, helping some old friends with a mystery, however, they pick up a new companion and a new adventure ends in tragedy for them all. I'm really bad at summaries but please read and review :)- Lexi


**Hey, so this is my first ever Dr Who fic, requested by Skeleton in a Fez and it's got Tennant's Doctor, Rose and some other characters including a (kind of) OC. I will be continuing this fic, I have no idea how long it will be but please read and review, it will honestly make my day. I own nothing; all rights go to BBC so please read and enjoy-Lexi :)**

Chapter 1

"Look out!" A young man shouted, wincing as the wall came crashing down. He turned to the woman next to him, running a hand through his spikey brown hair as the woman got up brushing the dust off her top and trousers, turning to glare at the man. "Sorry" he said apologetically, reaching out his hand. The blonde in front of him shook her head, smiling as she took the man's hand. He ran off down the deserted corridor, pulling the blonde behind him. Halfway down the corridor, the blonde suddenly stopped, leaving the man skidding slightly.

"Doctor, stop!" she said as he tried to run again. The Doctor looked back at her in confusion. The blonde sighed as she explained. "Don't you think someone heard that?" she asked, hoping he'd catch on. When he just frowned, she continued. "We should have run into someone by now." She said, watching as the Doctor's eyes shone with understanding.

"You're right, Rose" he said, chewing his bottom lip as he thought. The sudden sound of fighting and what appeared to be a male scream had both the Doctor and Rose looking up in confusion. The Doctor then grinned at Rose and ran off towards the stairwell.

"Doctor, wait!" Rose said, running to catch up with the athletic man. She ran into him as he turned round suddenly, still grinning like an idiot.

"They got my message" he said simply before running up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Rose ran after him, frowning in confusion.

"Who?" she asked "Doctor!" she yelled, running through the open door. She stopped dead at what she saw. All the alien soldiers, Kospians the Doctor had called them, all lay either dead or unconscious before her; all 50 of them. She looked up to see the Doctor bounding towards two women; at least, she thought they were women. Rose felt a pang of jealousy before she quieted it instantly. One was humanoid, with dark brown hair tied in a bun and dark brown eyes. She was short but the menacing looking sword she flung back into its scabbard was enough to make Rose wary. She looked young, no more than 20 and was in a leather cat suit. This prompted a raised eyebrow from Rose. However, the woman next to her was a different story; she was tall, again with a large sword and leather cat suit, but what was more striking was her face. She was scaled, with crests like a lizard and her eyes were a brilliant blue. Rose watched as the Doctor ran up and embraced the two women like old friends. She watched him speak animatedly with them and was about to join them when something cold and hard pushed into her back. She went rigid, knowing the feel of a gun. She was about to call for help when the person holding her hostage spoke.

"Do not attempt to run or you shall be obliterated, human scum" the thing behind her spoke. At this, the other three turned round, ready to fight but they relaxed, much to Rose's confusion and annoyance. The reptile woman spoke, her voice soft yet commanding, not at all like Rose was expecting.

"Let her go Strax" she said, raising an eyebrow when he didn't move. "She's with the Doctor" she said, obviously annoyed.

"Are you sure?" came Strax's voice.

"Yes" she replied, staring at Strax like a mother at a misbehaving child. Strax humped and Rose felt the gun being removed from her back. She stepped away quickly and turned around to face her attacker. Her first thought was that she was staring at a baked potato in blue armour. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Sorry, boy" he said, giving Rose a short bow before walking towards the reptile lady. Rose walked up to them and stood by the Doctor's side, looking nervously at the trio before her but relaxed when the humanoid girl smiled warmly at her.

"These are the Paternoster Gang" the Doctor said, pointing at the trio. "This is Jenny, a Victorian maid" he said pointing to the girl.

"Please ta meet ya ma'am" she said with a small curtsey, her cockney accent thick. Rose nodded and said a small 'hi'.

"This is Madame Vastra, a Silurian from the dawn of time" he said, pointing to the reptile woman who smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement. "And this" he said, gesturing to Strax "is Strax"

"Let me guess" Rose said "A potato man from the planet Spud" she said, watching the Doctor smile and hearing a soft giggle from Jenny. She smiled as Strax mumbled something about grenades.

"No, a Sontaron clone warrior" The Doctor said, turning back to Vastra. "You got my message then?" he asked excitedly. Vastra nodded and continued to discuss how the Doctor and Rose had been captured by the Kospians and had to blow up the wall to get out. Rose wasn't really listening and instead turned to Jenny.

"You been wiv the Doctor long then?" she asked, sensing Rose's avoidance.

"Yeah, quite long. What about you?" Rose asked "with Vastra, I mean" she said quickly, righting her mistake but still interested in this unusual pairing.

"A few years" Jenny said, shrugging her shoulders. "The mistress saved my life a few years back and had been training me to be her assistant in her work. Detective work that is" she added as Rose looked confused. She nodded and contemplated that for a bit. She chatted to Jenny for a while, learning about Jenny and Vastra's relationship and secretly being glad of this as they were cute together but also there was no competition for the Doctor. They continued to share stories of their adventures (and misadventures) and Rose thought about how she could quite easily become friends with Jenny. They were interrupted from their thoughts by the Doctor's voice.

"I guess I could have a look" he said to Vastra "Is that all right with you, Rose?" he called as Rose looked up at the sound of her name.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly, confused to hear her name. The Doctor smiled.

"Is it all right if we stop off in Victorian London to help these guys?" he asked, knowing the answer even before Rose agreed. He smiled like a child and bounded off towards his TARDIS, dragging Vastra away from her Vortex Manipulator.

"What's that about?" Jenny asked, appearing suddenly by Rose's side, making her jump. Jenny gave her an apologetic smile as Vastra answered.

"I have requested the Doctor's help in investigating the anomaly, my dear" she said to Jenny who nodded once then strode off after the Doctor. Rose gave Vastra a confused look and so Vastra gestured to the door and explained as they walked. "We have been experiencing strange time fluctuations in London" Vastra explained, but seeing the confused look on Rose's face she elaborated. "Someone has a time vortex manipulator but they cannot appear to use it and they keep trying which interferes with my equipment" she said as Rose nodded in understanding.

"So, every time this person tries to leave, it sends out signals that mess up your stuff." She said as they neared the TARDIS; Strax and Jenny already appeared to be inside with the Doctor.

"Essentially, yes" Vastra replied, holding open the door for Rose. "If we do not find them soon, then the fabric of this universe will tear itself apart" she added quietly, once the blonde had run into the TARDIS. Vastra followed a moment later and immediately located Jenny. The Doctor started whizzing round the console, occasionally slapping at Strax's wandering hands.

"Hang on tight!" he said as he flipped the lever. The TARDIS lurched and everyone fell to the floor. The Doctor got up, running over to the display screen, putting on a pair of glasses looking confused.

"Bloody hell!" said Rose, getting up "could you have had a softer landing?" she asked sarcastically, watching as the Doctor frowned again, pulling out his screwdriver and pointing towards the screen. "Don't tell me," Rose said "it's harder than it looks, because time's all wibbily wobbly timey wimey" she said with a smile which faltered as the Doctor was still frowning.

"What is it Doctor?" Vastra asked, running round to him after helping Jenny up.

"We need to find out who has that Vortex Manipulator now" he said, running out the door, Vastra, Jenny, Strax and Rose not far behind him.

**Ok, so I wasn't planning on stopping here but the chapter was getting a bit long. So you'll just have to wait for the next chapter (and a new character) sorry. I should hopefully be able to update soon but this is my 6****th****story so I'm sorry if my updates are a little random. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and keep reading :)**


End file.
